Victory Party Inazuma Japan Style
by Mistress Yuki
Summary: After Inazuma Japan won the FFI Tournament, Endou and Fuyuka have organized an awesome victory party for Inazuma Japan's members. But the two kept it a secret as they want it to be a surprise. Two-shot. RnR please! (lame title, lame summary) [ON HOLD]


**Author's Note**: FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY STORY, _**FRIENDSHIP: BACK TO ZERO**,_ I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING VERY LATE! So, I give to you this fanfic as a sign of my apology. /sobs

I was thinking of this story when I was in my school bus. WTH. I don't know if someone has a story like this. I feel like it. This is a two-shot fic. Orz if I receive nice comments I'm going to do a sequel. If I can.

And I'm sorry if I put some Aki x Ichinose in it. **I AM SO ADDICTED WITH THEM**. Anyways, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN NOR THE SONGS I'LL PUT HERE. I AM JUST AN AWESOME FANGIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP FANGIRLING.**

* * *

They did it. They really did it. Their dreams came true. They won the Football Frontier International.

It was Monday.

Endou wasn't sure on how to repay the team's hardwork and determination. He forgot that he was part of the team. What an idiot.

He asked Aki to help him think of a nice outdoor activity to celebrate their victory. And of course, Aki was glad to be of help.

"Aki! What can we do to celebrate Inazuma Japan's victory? Y'know like playing fun games and stuff..." He asked.

"Hm...a soccer match?" Aki giggled.

"But we already have the graduation match. I want to enjoy fun, outdoor activities!"

"I'm just kidding. Maybe you could-"

Aki's phone rang before she could finish her sentence. She answered it and knew the familiar voice who called her.

_"Hey Aki! It's me, Ichinose!"_

"I-Ichinose-kun?! W-why did you call suddenly?"

_"Is it bad? I'm just missing my soon-to-be girlfriend."_

Aki blushed.

"W-what? I didn't even-"

_"Shut up! You're mine and you know it! *giggles* Anyway, I'll be going to Japan three days from now to visit you, Endou and the others. I asked Domon to come with me but he refused since he had 'additional soccer lessons'. I'm just letting you know. Got it?"_

"U-uhuh...o-okay...I'll reserve a hotel for you."

_"Oh, nevermind! I'll just stay at your house."_

"What? MY HOUSE?! Why am I gonna let a jerk like you live with me? And how many days will you stay here?"

_"Aw that's mean Aki. I'm just gonna stay for 5 days? Please, let me stay with you." _

Aki wasn't convinced. But she wanted to be with Ichinose.

_"You're gonna spend money if you'll still have a hotel for me but I don't mind since it's your money." _He chuckled.

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT I'M GONNA PAY THE HOTEL?!" the girl shouted.

_"Easy girl! I was just kidding."_

Aki sighed. "Alright, alright! Stay at my house. But don't do unnecessary things okay?"

_"I promise, sweetheart!"_

"Stop calling me that!"

_"Okay, okay. Bye!"_

"B-bye..."

Their conversation ended.

"That was cute...the two of you." Endou, who heard the conversation, said.

"That stupid jerk...anyway, back to what I was saying a while ago, maybe you could ask Fuyuka-chan to help you with it. I'm freaking out with that idiot's problem. I need to go Endou-kun! Just give me a call if you need something." Afterwards, Aki went home to clean her place.

Endou sighed. "This is harder that I thought..."

A familiar voice came in.

"Mamoru-kun! Mamoru-kun!"

"Oh, Fuyuppe. Good timing! Can you help me think of something to celebrate our victory?" Endou asked.

"Hm...Ah! Here~"

Fuyuka handed four discount tickets to Endou.

"What is this? Did you win this in a lottery?" he questioned.

"Baka. Oto-san gave me those tickets. He said we should spend them."

"That's great! B-but these are only discount tickets. Who will pay the other fees?"

"It's paid already. All we have to do is go there and party!" Fuyuka smiled.

"Alright! Let's contact everybody else!"

Endou and Fuyuka contacted all of Inazuma Japan's players if they could come on the party. Endou first contacted those who are far away while Fuyuka went to call those who are just nearby.

* * *

Today is Thursday.

Aki was busy preparing for Ichinose's arrival. She kept thinking why Ichinose liked her and why she liked him.

"That idiot...why did I like him?" she said to herself. "I can't stop thinking about him!" She checked her phone if there is a message sent by her friend. And there was. It said, _'I'm at the airport now. You don't need to fetch me. I'll arrive in a few minutes. - Kazuya ;)'_

Upon knowing that Ichinose has arrived, she went to the living room and sat down the sofa. While waiting for her friend to come, Endou called her regarding the party.

"Hello?"

_"Aki! It's me, Endou. Regarding the party, it will be held on Saturday. We'll all meet at Raimon, okay? Oh and if Ichinose is there already, tell him I said hi! Bring him along with you if you want."_

"O-okay...but it's Inazuma Japan's party, why will I bring a Unicorn player?"

_"It's okay. Just bring him along!"_

"Okay, okay. I'll bring him."

The phone call ended. "Bring him along huh..." she thought to herself.

The doorbell rang. _He must be here._

As she opened the door, there was a man standing in front of her who said, "Aki! It's great to see you again!" and hugged the girl whom he haven't seen for a long time. (like what he did in ep 19)

"Okaeri, Ichinose-kun."

* * *

Today is Saturday morning.

The former Inazuma Japan captain was excited and jolly like he used to be. As he had an early jogging routine, he can't stop thinking about the party to be celebrated in the afternoon. "Yatta~ I'm gonna meet all of them again!" He shouted as he passed by the riverbank. He remembered the time when he met Gouenji at that place.

_"A lot has happened, right?" _A voice said out of nowhere.

He looked back and he saw a man's figure with a little girl figure beside him.

"G-Gouenji! Yuuka-chan!" Endou yelled.

"Ohayou Endou-niichan~" Yuuka greeted.

"Ohayou Endou." Gouenji greeted next.

"Ohayou Yuuka-chan, Gouenji! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're just taking a walk, like what you're doing."

"Oh, I see! Is Yuuka-chan doing well?"

"Hai! Onii-chan is helping me regain my energy!" Yuuka replied cheerfully.

"Ne, Endou let's meet later okay? We need to get ready. You should be too."

"I know!"

Then, they separated ways and went to their own homes.

* * *

Afternoon came.

Fuyuka headed to where the venue is and prepared some small papers that have numbers inside them. Endou was the first one to arrive at Raimon. He was then followed by Kazemaru, Fubuki, Kidou, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Hiroto and Haruna. After a few minutes, Tsunami, Tobitaka, Someoka, and Hijikata showed up. Fudou, eating a banana, came but he was alone. All the first years appeared too but Toramaru came last.

"Yo Toramaru! Why are you late?" Endou asked Toramaru who just arrived.

He panted. "G-gomenasai, Endou-san...Nonomi-neechan, Okaa-san and I we're busy making the lunchboxes that we're going to eat later. I lost track of time and forgot that we should assemble here so I left the work to them. I'm sorry..." the poor kid asked.

"Then, why did you not contact us about it?" Haruna questioned.

"It's okay, Manager. Don't worry about Nonomi-neechan and Okaa-san. They'll be fine. I'll just drop by later to get them." Toramaru answered.

"Well, problem solved. Are we all complete?" the captain asked the crowd.

"Endou, Kino is not yet here. Aren't we going to wait for her?" Kazemaru pointed out.

"She said that we head there now. She's going to be okay. Kino knows the place."

Without further ado, they all headed to the place of their party. They were all excited like Endou.

"This party will be a blast!" Tsunami, the noisy one shouts.

"I agree!" Hijikata said while having a brofist with Tsunami.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived to the venue. It was a karaoke house.

"We're here!" Endou joyfully exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Okay so I thought that this would be a one-shot fic but I decided that it should be a two-shot fic as suggested by my sister. Anyways, this is just the introduction to the fun. Nyahahaha just wait and see! If you spot some wrong grammar, weird things whatever, just pm me.

Please leave a review!

KEEP CALM AND LOVE **TEIKOKU**!

_Sayonara, mata ne..._

_**Jikai made, Mistress Yuki**_


End file.
